


The Magic Number

by poselikeateam



Series: Incubus Jaskier AUs [14]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has a Big Dick, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incubus Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Has ADHD, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Dialogue, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Not Beta Read, Old Married Couple, Oral Sex, Part-Incubus Jaskier | Dandelion, Past Child Abuse, Post-Canon, Sex Magic, Strap-Ons, Switch Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Switch Jaskier | Dandelion, Trans Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poselikeateam/pseuds/poselikeateam
Summary: After finding out that he isn't quite as human as he thought, Jaskier tries to adjust to this knowledge. It turns out there's not really that much to adjust to. The only thing that's really changed is his relationship status, and even then, his life isn't that much different because of it. It does, however, mean that he and Geralt have a lot of new things to try together.[My 69th Witcher fic, which is exactly what you think it's gonna be.]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Incubus Jaskier AUs [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778233
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	The Magic Number

Geralt and Jaskier have not been together long — at least, not in _this_ sense, they haven't. They've known one another for a long damn time — most of Jaskier's life, and even a significant chunk of Geralt's by this point — and yet, with this change to their relationship, suddenly there are so many new things they haven't experienced yet. 

It's not as though it was particularly sudden, this change in their dynamic. If they're being perfectly honest, it's hardly even a change; they still snark at one another, still act relatively the same. How many times have they had to hear someone they're close with comment that they're like an old, married couple? Of course that would be obvious to _others_ , but for the two of them, it wasn't really even noticeable until something changed.

Usually, when two people progress their relationship from a point of friendship to something more romantic, there are a lot of adjustments to make with regards to their dynamic. With Geralt and Jaskier, the only real difference is that they are more physical. Jaskier certainly never held back his affections, and he doesn't hold back his snark and whining now. Geralt, too, is hardly any different, if at all. Now, his stern admonishments to _stay put_ and to _at least **try** to keep out of trouble_ are punctuated, more often than not, with a quick kiss before he goes off to do his witchering. 

While it isn't exactly a surprise that nothing has really, majorly changed between them, it also kind of is, though for entirely different reasons. After all, Jaskier had thought that he was human for the first _sixty-three years_ of his life. Or was it sixty-two? It's rather hard to keep track, at this point, he thinks; and, honestly, it's not like he really has to anymore. 

Geralt had known far longer than he had, apparently, so the issue isn't something like _star-crossed lovers, a witcher and an incubus can never be together,_ though he _does_ think that would make an interesting song. No, it's more that _he_ needs to get used to it, himself. 

Jaskier's problem, in this case, is that he's an academic. While that _usually_ isn't a bad thing — in fact, it's a big help in most of his endeavours — it certainly works to his detriment now. He tends to overthink things, ponder just a bit too much on the meanings of this and that. If there's any Liberal Art he regrets mastering, it would be philosophy. 

The point is, he dwells on things, picks them apart until the pieces are too small to dissect any further. On the one hand, he has to get used to the idea of not being what he thought he was. He has to learn about himself, about what he can do and what he must do, about all of the things he never questioned or thought about with regards to himself. How much incubus blood does he have, and how can that affect his interpersonal relationships? How can it affect who he is as a person? Does he enjoy sex because he enjoys it, or because he has to by design? 

At the same time, he went more than half a century just _not knowing_ and things were _fine_. Is there anything to learn? Can he just go on like he always has been? Is that, too, something that he must learn anew? His personal concept of _normalcy_ has been shaken apart at its very foundations, and he doesn't know how to put it back together. Geralt says not to worry about it, of course — he's firmly in the _this changes nothing_ school of thought, but _he_ isn't the one who has to get used to not being _human_ anymore.

Then again... he _has_ had to go through exactly that, though in an altogether more tragic sense. 

It gets to the point, eventually, where Jaskier decides that Geralt is wrong, but he's also not wrong at all. This revelation _does_ change a lot of things. It changes Jaskier's understanding of himself, and his perception of the world around him. He can now retroactively view certain events and interactions in his life through a very different lens. It's not as though he has to change his own conduct, or that it affects who he is as a person. More accurately, he simply has a better understanding of things that didn't quite make sense without the information he has now. 

He considers it similar to a revelation from his Oxenfurt days, when he was just a student, just a _boy_. As a child, his parents had sent him off to a Temple school, thinking he simply lacked discipline. After all, he couldn't stay still, couldn't keep his mouth shut or his thoughts to himself, couldn't be punctual or pay attention well, and no matter how many times he was beaten for it he never got any better. The school would make him write lines, would rap his knuckles, would withhold comforts up to (and including) food or access to the privy. Still, he didn't get any better. He was able to force himself to stay still, most of the time, but just barely. He was able to learn how to _pretend_ to pay attention, to be the boy he was _supposed_ to, but not always. The discipline they used didn't so much _fix him_ as teach him how to pretend he had been fixed.

Then, he left home as soon as he was set free. He made his way to Oxenfurt on his own and renounced his inheritance in a letter. He chose his own name, and he's never looked back. It wasn't until he made friends with Shani and started hanging around the medical students that they told him there was a _name_ for his lack of attentiveness, that it wasn't a personal failing, but a medical disorder. Suddenly, for the first time, the problem was being treated rather than the symptoms. He learned ways to deal with it, to stimulate himself enough that he could pay attention, and he _thrived_. 

This is a lot like that. He always had this part of him, but now that he _knows_ about it, a lot of things suddenly make a _lot_ more sense than they had before. 

He supposes that the only issue he _really_ has with it, now, is that he really did think he was too old for surprises. He thought he knew everything there was to know about himself. Realistically, he probably should have known better. 

Still, it's not _bad_. He'd rather be aware than not. It's just... exhausting, in a way, to have to go through this whole song and dance again. This time, though, Geralt is there. And, well, it _was_ sort of the catalyst for them starting this relationship in the first place. All things considered, it isn't that bad.

Much like his life in general, their friendship is not too old for new experiences, especially now that it has progressed past the point of friendship. (They are still friends, of course; it's just that now, they're lovers too.) They've been through a lot together, literally went to the end of the world and back, and yet, there are still things they haven't tried.

Most of those things, of course, are in the bedroom.

They've been romantically and sexually involved for just a few months, but they've already tried enough things to make a Passiflora whore blush. Most relationships, to be fair, probably don't involve a witcher with a cunt as tight as a vise and a magic prick, nor do they likely involve a bard with some unknown amount of incubus blood in his veins that he's only just become aware of. He can't help but think he's rather lucky, all things considered.

Oh, they've had a lot of good nights. They've had wonderful ideas and terrible ideas, things that have made him come harder than he has since he was a teenager and things that made them laugh so hard they had to stop to catch their breath in the middle of the act. Jaskier has had to come to terms with a lot of things that he thought were universal actually being unique to his situation. He can't imagine what sort of things they'll get up to in the future.

Tonight, though, is something rather usual. They haven't done it together, yet, but Jaskier's certainly tried it more than a few times in his life. He can't say he isn't absolutely thrilled to be doing it with Geralt, now.

His witcher is wearing his prosthetic tonight. Jaskier loves it, in part because of how good it feels inside of him and in part because of how much of an obvious comfort it is to his lover. Geralt deserves a lovely prick and he absolutely deserves to put it in Jaskier's talented mouth. 

It's no secret that Jaskier adores sucking Geralt's cock (either one, really, and eating him out is an absolute treat in either hole). He's always enjoyed using his mouth on his partners, but when it's _Geralt_? There's not much in this world he likes better.

That said, he certainly isn't averse to having his own cock sucked by his witcher. Geralt enjoys bringing his lovers pleasure almost as much as Jaskier does, and the way he reacts when the bard showers him with praise is sublime. He loves being told what a good boy he is, even if he won't admit it, and Jaskier loves telling him. 

Unfortunately, Jaskier's mouth is a bit too occupied for his usual litanies of praise. 

Geralt is laid out underneath him, one leg bent at the knee, the other straight, and it spreads him beautifully. Jaskier adores the view almost as much as he adores the wet heat of Geralt's mouth around his own prick. Jaskier's mouth, in turn, is busy with Geralt's prosthetic. He relishes in the way it twitches on his tongue. Even more than that, he enjoys the noises Geralt makes, from high and needy to low and predatory, vibrating through his chest under Jaskier and around Jaskier's cock in his mouth. 

Jaskier's fingers are busy, of course. The witcher is very much a fan of Jaskier's fingers, he's found, and he especially likes it when Jaskier is inside him while his prick is in Jaskier's mouth. With his right hand, he fucks in and out of the witcher's front hole with three fingers, his thumb teasing around his hard cock. With his left, he cups and rolls Geralt's balls in a way that is both gentle and purposeful. His mouth, of course, is firmly stuffed with witcher dick. He can't take in quite as much at this angle as normal, but that's okay; he still has a tongue, doesn't he? 

The thing is, both of them love to please. Geralt wants — has always wanted — so desperately to be _good_. He is tired of being seen as someone — some _thing_ — that only brings death and destruction. He was tired of that long before he met Jaskier. He's so eager to please in bed that Jaskier once joked that he must have the wrong witcher, for surely Geralt would never be so obedient. The scowl he got in return, and the hour or so he had to spend assuring his witcher that he was joking, was more than enough to show him what a sore subject it is. 

Simply put, they both get pleasure from their partner's pleasure, though (obviously) not in exactly the same way. That's why Jaskier suggested this in the first place. Geralt likes to suck Jaskier's cock, Jaskier likes to suck Geralt's, so why not just do both at once? 

They aren't _only_ sucking each other off, of course. As previously stated, Jaskier's got his fingers in Geralt's willing hole, pressing at every sweet spot he knows. Geralt, too, has his fingers inside his bard. And he _must_ know that if he keeps pressing his thick, blunt fingers into _that_ spot, this isn't going to last very long. At this point, it becomes a race, almost. Who can bring the other over the edge first? Who can hold off their own release longer? 

When he feels Geralt clench and spasm around him, and feels himself hurl over that precipice in the same moment, he has to concede that it was _definitely_ a tie. 

Oh well, he thinks. That just means they'll have to have this little competition again. He can hardly wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no justification for this other than:  
> 1\. it's my 69th Witcher fic, _of course_ I'm gonna write 69  
> 2\. I wanted to


End file.
